The Cosmos Dragon, the Phoenix, and Gifted Tiger
by hawaiianserenity
Summary: sm/hp/gw crossover. Legends and myths come to life as soon as everyone meets Hogwarts, the scool of Witchcraft and Wizardry!
1. A Tale Beginning

A Tale Soon Beginning

On a far away land lived a school. In this school lived a headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. You see, he watches over the school, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A little bit of his past. You see, he was once married to a woman. Not just any woman, a queen. Not just any queen, the queen of the moon, Serenity. They had twins, Serenity and Quatre. But then Albus had to leave, due to problems in the school. But while his stay on the moon, they spoke about a wizard family, The Potters. 

The Potters. They were nice people. Powerful too. They had a son, Harry. But then evil struck. Evil so wicked, they feared to say his name. His name, Voldemort. You see, he was after the Potters for quite a while. They were direct descendants of the great Merlin himself. Finally, Voldemort succeded. He killed James and Lily Potter, but he cold not kill Harry Potter. Although, he thought he did. Then he went on to bigger fish, the moon. 

He arrived on the moon soon later. Queen Serenity sensed this so she had sent her twins to their father. When Voldemort came, him and Queen Serenity fought a long tough battle. There were curses flying all over the place. Hexes and whatnot. Soon Voldemort over powered Serenity. What Voldemort didn't know was Serenity was part Saiy-jin. Before she died she said one last spell;

Come the day,

My children shall turn five,

Theyr'e powers shall break,

Powers come alive,

Both moon, magic, and strength,

Shall they train and train,

They shall turn to be,

The hope and the light,

The love and feel.

And there, Queen Serenity died, in the heart of her kingdom. With her silver crystal, she stripped Voldemort of his powers till the time came when he shall regain them back…

To Be… Continued….

Please review or else I wont continue!!!


	2. Birthday Blues

Birthday Blues

Albus sighed. His children were impossible and having to watch Harry constantly wasn't making it easy. All of them kept getting into trouble all the time. No matter, tomorrow is the twins birthday. Tomorrow, it would just be him, Quatre and Serenity. 

The birthday didn't go as planned. At first, everything was going quite well. Then they opened presents. Serenity, or as everyone calls her Usagi, got a new pair of robes, play things from zonkos, and a play wand. Quatre got robes, a play broom, and toys from zonkos. What Albus forgot was that today was their 5th birthday. 

Usagi was the first to start screaming in pain. A second later Quatre started screaming as well. Suddenly words appeared in his head. These were the exact same words the moon queen said as she died. Albus sighed. It was time to get them their wands. 

The trip was quick to Ollivanders. But getting their wands took a long time. They practically went through half the store before Albus finally said "Would it help if I said their mother was Serenity?" Ollivander gasped. He went into a room they never saw before. He came out with two wands. He gave the first to Quatre. "Made of gundanium, unicorn blood, and moon dust. 11 inches," he said. The whole wand was silver. It had writings on them in ancient lunarian. Ollivander gave the next wand to Usagi. "Tears of the Milky Way, moon crystal, and Saturn dust." The wand was crystal clear with a tint of dark, dark purple, almost balck. It had silver markings in ancient lunarian also. They both waved their wand at the same time and a dragon came out of Usagi's and a Tiger came out of Quatre's. 

Now they were off to find their gi's. 

TBC…

R+R please!!! 


	3. Training and Goodbye

After they got their gi's they went to the ministry. When they got there, minister Fudge was wondering what they were doing here. He was extremely surprised when Albus asked "May we have permission to use magic outside the school?" "Um... sure... What for," replied Fudge. "To prepare my children for Voldemort because they are leaving me soon."   
  
Soon they left. Now the training began... "GO LEFT! ROUND HOUSE KICK!" yelled Dumbledore. Usagi and Quatre were sparring with each other. So far, it was a tie. That is until Quatre did something unexpected. A red ball of energy formed in his hand. It grew about the size of a basketball before he threw it at Usagi. Quickly Usagi conjured up a shield spell and blocked the on coming attack. "Okay that's enough. Quatre how did you do that?" asked Albus. "I just felt this type of energy in me. I wanted it in my hand so it came and I threw it," he replied. "Usagi can you try and do that?" asked Albus. Usagi nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon she had a silver ball of energy in her hands. "Good, good. Now it put back in your body. Now, with your energy, try to focus your energy to lift you up." Both of them focused on their energy. Soon both were in cased in silver and yellow energy and two feet above the ground. Then they tried moving the energy around. Half an hour later they were flying all over the place. They taught Dumbledore how to do it too. "Now kids, its time for your magic training."  
  
"How do you disable a person," asked Albus. "Expelliarmus!" both replied. "Good, good. Now, how do you freeze a person and how do you shock them?" Dumbledore asked again. "Stupefy and Petrifus Totalus!" both replied again. "Good. Now I want you both duel." They moved to the middle of the ring. "BEGIN," yelled Albus. Both bowed and said their first spells. "Serpentsortia," yelled Quatre. "Tiggressia," yelled Usagi. A tiger came out of Usagi's wand and a Serpent came out of Quatre's. What shocked Albus was what happened after. Usagi started talking the snake and Quatre started talking to the tiger! "Okay stop. Did you guys know you could talk to other animals?" Both nodded. "What other type of animals can you talk to," asked Albus. Usagi replied first. "I can speak to snakes, Phoenix's, cheetahs, stars, spirits, and I think dragons. I haven't discovered my full capabilities." Quatre was next. "Tigers, leopards, Phoenix's, spirits, other minds, and sometimes mermaids." Dumbledore was shocked. Really shocked. It was time they turned their training up a couple of notches. Their training continued until their 10th birthday. Why? Setsuna came.  
  
"Why Setsuna, what are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore. "I'm here to take Usagi and Quatre," she said calmly. "WHAT! You are not taking my children! It's the only thing I have left of Serenity!" yelled Dumbledore. In the other room Quatre and Usagi were listening. They had better hearing than other because of their saiy-jin heritage did. "Are we gonna go or are we gonna stay?" asked Usagi to Quatre. "I think we have to go. I love daddy very much, but, if duty calls then we need to go," Quatre replied. They started packing and went outside. "Were ready to go. As long as were together we won't give you any problems," said Quatre. "Oh I'm sorry little ones. You shall go separate ways." "Oh fine. Just let us say good-bye to our father," they both said. By now Albus was crying. He didn't want to loose his kids. "Are you guys sure you want to do this? Don't you want to go to Hogwarts?" said Dumbledore. "Course we want to. We'll be coming back. Right," Usagi said turning back to Pluto. "Yes. When you're both 15." "No! That's too long. Make it 14." "Fine. Come on. We must hurry." With that, they left.  
  
TBC...  
R+R please! 


	4. Where they Were/Reunion

Where They Were  
Disclaimer: Sorry for you who flamed me. Just to let you know, they were only five years old.  
  
~~~~Quatre~~~~  
*sigh* 'I miss Usa. I wonder what I'm going to tell the guys when Pluto comes. Maybe they can come with me. Who knows? Maybe Duo really is the god of death. That would mean he has magical powers. Maybe Heero does too. He ALWAYS survives the worst attacks. Wufei... Dragon power! Trowa, maybe he got this magical eye power thing. Yeah, maybe I'll ask Pluto if they can come to Hogwarts with me. Tomorrow is my 14th birthday. I can't wait to see Usa again. Maybe I'll tell the guys now.'  
  
Quatre walked down the stairs. Currently they were all living in one of Quatre's many mansions. Quatre found them all sitting on the couch watching t.v. He walked over and turned it off. "Hey! What was that for?" asked Duo, the "braided baka." "I have a secret to tell you guys," he started but got interrupted by Duo. "What secret Q-man?" "I was really born from another dimension. My father is a wizard named Albus Dumbledore. My mother is really the queen of the moon, Serenity. I have a twin sister named Usagi. I'm really a wizard, saiy-jinn and lunarian," he finished nervously. There was silence for a second until... "BWAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA!" came from Duo and Wufei. Trowa was smiling and Heero was still his stotic self. "Q-man you really expect us to believe that? Haha! That is funny! At least show us proof," Duo laughed out. Quatre got mad. His tail came out of his pants, grabbed Duo by the neck and flung him towards the wall. Them he powered up and threw a small ki blast at the wall, which blew up on impact. Next he took out his wand. Moon insignia glowing brightly. He pointed at Duo and said "Petrifus Totalus!" Duo grew stiff and fell backwards. There was silence all over. "Who's next?" asked Quatre. He took the spell of Duo. "Whoa Q-man. That was the coolest thing I ever saw! You gotta teach me how to do that!" Duo all but screamed out. "You'll get to learn. I was going to ask you if you all wanted to come with me when Pluto takes me back to my family. So, would you guys like to go?" he finished. Everyone nodded. They all went to bed right after.  
  
The next day Pluto arrived. Typical Duo decided to compliment her looks. "Mmmmm! Man! You got a nice lookin' body! I'd be happy to go wherever you go!" They all laughed and stepped into the portal she created. Before they left Quatre asked "When will I see Usagi?" "Soon." Was all he got from Pluto. With that done, they left.  
  
~~~~Usagi~~~~  
'Man, I really miss Quatre. I cant wait to see father again. I love the girls a lot, but I just can't take all of them. Who should I take? Maybe one inner and one outer. One that has the most magic. Rei got the most magic for the inners. The outers have the same mount of power. Tough one. Maybe the one that can protect me the most. *Snort* Like any of them can really defend me. Maybe I should just take Hotaru. Yeah, Rei and Hotaru.'  
  
The next day, everyone met up at the temple for Usagi's birthday. After she opened her presents, Setsuna transformed. Everyone was about to follow except for Usagi. "Stop. It is time for Usagi to say goodbye," said Setsuna. Everyone was now staring at Usagi and Pluto weirdly now. "What are you talking about Pluto?" asked Ami. Before Pluto could reply, Usagi started. "I have been keeping a big secret form everyone. I am really from another dimension. And I know who my father is. His name is Albus Dumbledore. He is a wizard. My mother was also part saiy-jinn. I was going to ask if Rei and Hotaru wanted to go with me to Hogwarts to see my father and twin brother. Oh and Luna is coming with me too." Only silence greeted her. Haruka decided to break it. "Uhhh... Koneko-chan? Why not take all of us?" "Because I am not allowed to ring much people. Only people with magic can be accepted. Rei and Hotaru have the most," was her reply. After the explanations were done, the four left.  
  
~~Hogwarts~~  
It was dinner time at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was odd for most students. Their headmaster seemed a bit exited and jumpy today. Suddenly 9 people appeared out of nowhere. They started falling but two of them started floating toward the ground. Once they landed they both shouted each other's names. "Usagi/Quatre!" And they embraced in front of everyone. They both turned toward the staff table, looking directly at the headmaster of the school. "DADDY!" both shouted at the same time as they rushed into the open arms of... Albus Dumbledore!  
R+R please! No flames please. I don't like them. 


	5. The odd Sorting

****

"DADDY!" they both yelled as the flew into the arms of… Albus Dumbledore! Right after the scenario, there was silence, total silence. The Headmaster stood up.

"Students of Hogwarts, I would like to introduce my son and daughter, Quatre Rababa Winner, and Serenity Usagi Tsukino. Please treat them with respect for it is their first time here." 

Someone from Slytherin got the guts to ask "If they're your children, then why is it there first time here?" Of the one who said that was the one and only, Draco Malfoy. 

Instead of Dumbledore answering, Usagi did. "We were taken away at he age of 10. My father could not stop the woman that took us. He couldn't find us either, yet he knew where we were, he just couldn't find the place where we were." 

While everyone was paying attention to the headmasters kids, McGonagall went to get the sorting hat. Then she yelled "Tsukino, Usagi!"

~*__ Harry's POV__*~

Dumbledore has children? 

I watched from the beginning, as the scene unfolded. It hurt me. It hurt me very bad. I trusted Dumbledore as if he was my own grandfather. 

Yet, he never told me about his own children. Of course, he always kept secrets that he was just not permitted to tell me. But, this was different. He can tell anyone about his children, but he didn't! 

Now I'm even more confused.

~*__ Dumbledore __*~

As I looked at the students after my announcement, I immediately looked at Harry. 

I knew he would be heart broken. I knew he trusted me. 

I knew that I would have to explain a lot of things to him. 

I knew he trusted me as if I was his own flesh and blood. I sighed. The years get more complicated and complicated. 

The Sorting

"Tsukino, Usagi!" Usagi stepped up and sat down of the stool. 

The sorting hat was put on her head and took the longest time. About an hour. `Yes, yes. Good potential. And oh! What is this?` What is what? `Princess Serenity, eh? Does your brother know you're a princess?` I don't know 

`What do you think he would say if he found out?` Aren't you supposed to be sorting me? 

`yes, Yes sorry. You would do well in Slytherin. What do you think?` 

What happens there. I heard many dark wizards and witches came from there. `Yes, many did, but they did many great things. So is it Slytherin?` No. What about Hufflepuff? `Nah. You're too brave to be in there. 

Maybe… Ravenclaw?` What kind of people goes there? `Smart people.` 

I'm too dumb to go there. I hate studying. Give me a house that will bring happiness. 

I cant go Gryffindor because I know Rei will go to Slytherin. `Okay. I have made my decision.` "Kaiulani e Hikari!".

Please read and review!! I will update the Ring of the Cosmos soon!! Review!! 


End file.
